


Time for Danger

by Lala Stellune (kuzlalala)



Series: The Zone Universe - Outline Story [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, Illustrations, Mystery, Out of Character, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzlalala/pseuds/Lala%20Stellune
Summary: "Season 1" of The Zone Universe, an AU of Milo Murphy's Law.New kid in the Tri-State Area Zack Underwood meets an interesting boy named Milo Murphy. Milo has what’s known as Murphy's Law, which means what can go wrong will go wrong around him. He also meets Melissa Chase, his only friend before Zack, who would stick around with him like no other. With Milo and Melissa, Zack goes through wacky adventures. However, he will discover that there's more than just a boy with a strange condition.





	1. The Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Milo Murphy's Law is created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Original story by Joshua Pruett and Scott Peterson.

Poor Zack Underwood! He has dragged himself into being friends with Milo Murphy. Milo has Murphy’s Law, a genetic condition that causes him to attract danger, and Zack has to join him on his adventures. Would they arrive at school on time? Melissa Chase knew that they can. She did encourage Milo to befriend the new kid, after all.

 

Because she knows someone who’ll make her wishes come true… by threating him with expensive purchases.

 

To celebrate their friendship with Zack, Milo decided to have a sleepover at his house. He wanted the three of them to watch a marathon of "The Doctor Zone Files" to anticipate the upcoming movie based on it. Sara, being a huge fan of Doctor Zone, gave encyclopedias of information on the titular character, Dr. Hankry Zone, the time traveler who fights aliens with his buddy Time Ape. He's been beloved for more than 50 years and was considered a national hero. Some fans even claimed to have seen sightings of him.

 

"Little did they know that there were two time traveling agents, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota. Cavendish is from the 1860s while Dakota is from the 1960s. They were recruited by the Bureau of Time Travel, by the director of the 22nd century, Mr. Block.  
  
Their mission was to protect the pistachios from impending doom. They wouldn’t tell the specifics, though. They’re secret agents, after all.

 

One day, Milo accidentally torn off Melissa’s dad’s clothes during a trip inside a fire engine, revealing his metallic arm. Mr. Chase panicked throughout the rest of the trip. When Milo questioned what was happening, Melissa managed to bring up an excuse that it was a prosthetic and her dad was insecure about it. She politely asked Milo to tie himself with a rope, to which he complied.  
  
Before Melissa was able to get something from her bag, Murphy’s Law made Milo fall off the fire engine. Cavendish and Dakota came by and rescued him from his unfortunate fate. They entered the time stream before Melissa and her dad were able to catch them.


	2. Milo’s Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo gets kidnapped by Cavendish and Dakota to be reported on to the Bureau of Time Travel, but ended up in an unlikely spot. Meanwhile, Zack discovers something from Melissa that will change everything from now on.

"Milo got told by Cavendish and Dakota that he was suspected to be the initiator behind the Pistachiocalypse: a catastrophic event in the 22nd century where pistachio-like people rule the world. They went on to contact Mr. Block but they found him attacked by a Pistachio monsters."

 

"When they arrived at the 22nd century, Murphy’s Law broke Cavendish and Dakota’s time vehicle. They have discovered that the pistachio monsters were just in the beginning of conquering Danville, capturing the humans including Mr. Block.

Not long after that, they encountered the Pistachio monsters, and they have to run away from them. Dakota initially had fun, but his tiredness had slowly taken over. They eventually got surrounded by the Pistachions, or so that's what they call themselves."

 

"Sara, Zack, and Melissa were looking for Milo when Melissa had finally found Milo, but it was through her quantum localizer. Zack noticed that Melissa was running away from them. He accidentally got caught up in a new, (literally) headache-inducing territory of secrets as he touched Melissa when she teleported home with her phone that turned out to also be her quantum localizer. Melissa told Zack that he’s entering classified territory and that he should not tell anyone about it. She continued to explain that she found Milo at 22nd century Danville, so she wanted to borrow her dad’s time vehicle.

When Zack and Melissa went inside, they discovered that Mr. Chase malfunctioned because he attempted to eat oatmeal with orange soda, leading Zack to learn that he’s a robot.

Then they went inside her closet, where they entered a strange looking portal that led them to a large studio. Melissa said that they're now in the Marmoset League Headquarters, located on a remote island knots away from New Zealand. So many things were going on; it was as if they were shooting a scene of Dr. Zone. Cameras, lights, a Van de Graff generator, a purple shovel, even Time Ape was there."

 

  


"Melissa pulled Zack to the basement, which looked like a large laboratory. It had various machines: some had been turned on, while others were gathering dust. At another corner were monitors which displays various places in different times on Earth. They saw a man who was examining said monitors while drinking a glass of milkshake, who was none other than Dr. Zone himself.

Melissa approached him and hugged him in sight. The man whom Zack knew as “Dr. Zone” turned out to be Melissa’s dad who referred to himself as “Dr. Chase”. Melissa explained that when her dad became Dr. Zone, he had to make the world forget his real identity and replace himself with a robot substitute to protect herself from danger. He was also the one helping out Milo and his Murphy’s Law during the first day of school and his birthday party by watching him through various points of time." 

 

"She then proceeded to tell Dr. Chase that Milo’s gone missing. Dr. Chase told them to take the Time Bee-hicle to the 22nd century and that he'll catch up once he's done recording the current episode of Dr. Zone.

Zack wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea, but Melissa reassured him that her dad's got their back, so he followed Melissa anyway. Describing their drive to the 22nd century as rough was an understatement."

 

"They eventually got there with the Time Bee-hicle barely scratched. Melissa and Zack saw Milo, Cavendish, and Dakota getting surrounded by the “Pistachions”, which was how they referred to themselves.

Melissa initiated an attack against the Pistachions, the rest followed. Diogee even emerged from the Time-Beehicle and gave Zack a baseball bat. Cavendish took note that he and Dakota had seen Melissa and Zack at the school dance. When Milo asked where Melissa got the Time Bee-hicle, she pulled off an excuse that she found the Time Bee-hicle at a Dr. Zone convention and it belonged to a time traveler and that she had built the quantum localizer herself (the latter was a fact, though)."

 

 "The fight had disturbed the king. When he was about to attack the humans, Dr. Chase appeared out of thin air. The time traveler adjusted his goggles, its satellite turning around as if it’s looking for some signals from the time stream. Then as he took some jabs at King Pistachion, he attacked him by constantly teleporting around like Melissa while setting up the remains of the Pistachiocalypse, letting Murphy's Law do its magic. Zack finally understood exactly how Dr. Chase was able to accommodate Milo all this time.

Melissa noticed that her dad wasn't winning, so she decided to help him by distracting King Pistachion. When she attempted to teleport, her quantum localizer gave a notification that it ran out of battery before it shut off. King Pistachion took this as an opportunity to lunge his spear at her. Fortunately, Dr. Chase teleported in front of her, but in expense he took the blow. The machine that he wore sustained some damage and malfunctioned. He told her to deal with him later and focus on getting out of here before he disappeared."

 

"The group went inside the Time Bee-hicle and entered the time stream. The problem was that King Pistachion had followed them inside. Cavendish was worrying about Mr. Block, while Dakota asked how to stop them from catching them. Zack thought about a pistachio tree with a glowing leaf at Jefferson Middle School while they were searching for Milo, and how it resembled King Pistachion’s chest. He told them that maybe if they destroyed said pistachio tree, the Pistachions would disappear from existence.

Melissa confessed that she doesn't know how to fight the Pistachions when she doesn't have her quantum localizer. Zack also confessed that he didn't want to fight again as he's tired and it's not his thing. Milo said that there's always a way out, and that his backpack had everything they need. Melissa got an idea and said that they could use Milo’s backpack combined with Murphy’s Law to halt them so they could get to the tree first."

 

“And so they did. It took a while for them to stop King Pistachion and his men. But with the help of Murphy’s Law and Diogee, they had ultimately saved the day. All efforts were done right before sunset, when they brought Milo back to Sara.”

 

“Cavendish and Dakota discovered that the Pistachiocalypse still persisted despite destroying the pistachio. It even got worse, as everyone in the BOTT office had become Pistachions, including Mr. Block himself.

Their mission to prevent the Pistachion-driven future hadn’t ended yet.”

 


End file.
